The Amazing Race 28
The Amazing Race 28 is the twenty-eighth installment of the reality television show The Amazing Race and the tenth season covered by RHAP. It features eleven teams of two in a race around the world for a US$1 million grand prize, with each team featuring at least one Internet celebrity.[http://www.avclub.com/article/amazing-race-casting-social-media-stars-seasons-ra-228281 The Amazing Race is casting social media stars for this season’s race] Description Rob and Jessica Liese continued to cover the entirety of The Amazing Race season. This includes the Friday night live recap right after the episode airs and exit interviews with the latest team eliminated. The two first began talking about this season during The Amazing Race 27 when the Internet celebrity theme was first announced.Season 27 Exit Questions with 5th Team Eliminated Plus Season 28 Talk Rob and Jessica changed up their usual cast preview; this time, they each drafted a group of five teams who will be given various points throughout the season for their actions (in a very similar manner to Rob's frequent podcasts with AJ Mass). List of Podcasts and Guests Note: Rob Cesternino appeared on every podcast except for the Episode 8 recap. Jessica Liese appeared on every podcast of the season except exit interviews. Pre-season February 9, 2016 - Amazing Race 28 Cast Preview | Pre-Premiere Draft Special Episode 1 February 12, 2016 - Amazing Race 28 Episode 1 Recap | I Should’ve Been A Boy Scout Episode 2 February 19, 2016 - Amazing Race 28 Episode 2 Recap | You Look Like Gollum February 23, 2016 - Exit Interview with the First Team Eliminated: Marty Cobb, Hagan Parkman Episode 3 February 26, 2016 - Amazing Race 28 Episode 3 Recap | Bros Being Jocks February 29, 2016 - Exit Interview with the Second Team Eliminated: Cameron Benson, Darius Benson Episode 4 March 4, 2016 - Amazing Race 28 Episode 4 Recap | Get It Trending March 7, 2016 - Exit Interview with the Third Team Eliminated: Brittany Oldehoff Episode 5 March 11, 2016 - Amazing Race 28 Episode 5 Recap | Freaky Stuff March 14, 2016 - Exit Interview with the Fourth Team Eliminated: Erin Robinson, Joslyn Davis Episode 6 April 1, 2016 - Amazing Race 28 Episode 6 Recap | Let The Good Times Roll Episode 7 April 8, 2016 - Amazing Race 28 Episode 7 Recap | Welcome To Bloody Fingers 101 April 12, 2016 - Amazing Race 28 | Exit Interview with the Fifth Team Eliminated: Blair Fowler, Scott Fowler Episode 8 April 15, 2016 - Amazing Race 28 Episode 8 Recap | I Have a Wedgie and a Half: Mike Bloom, Dan Heaton Episode 9 April 22, 2016 - Amazing Race 28 Episode 9 Recap | Salt That Sand! April 25, 2016 - Amazing Race 28 | Exit Interview with the Sixth Team Eliminated: Zach King, Rachel King Episode 10 April 29, 2016 - Amazing Race 28 Episode 10 Recap | Monkey Dance May 2, 2016 - Amazing Race 28 | Exit Interview with the Seventh Team Eliminated: Kurt Gibson, Brodie Smith Episode 11 May 6, 2016 - Amazing Race 28 Episode 11 Recap | That’s Money, Honey May 10, 2016 -''' Amazing Race 28 | Exit Interview with the Eighth Team Eliminated:' Burnie Burns, Ashley Jenkins Finale May 13, 2016-' Amazing Race 28 Episode 12 Recap | Finale LIVE ' May 16, 2016 -' Top 3 Teams Talk Amazing Race 28: 'Dana Borriello, Matt Steffanina, Sheri La Brant, Cole La Brant, Tyler Oakley, Korey Khul Other Facts *On the finale podcast, Jessica Liese announced her pregnancy to the listeners and her absence from coverage for the next season as a result. She would, however, continue to cover that summer's ''The Amazing Race Canada 4. References External Links *[http://robhasawebsite.com/category/amazing-race-2/amazing-race-28/ The Amazing Race 28 feed on Robhasawebsite.com] Category:The Amazing Race Category:The Amazing Race Podcasts